The Widow's Veil
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When an old enemy comes haunt Natasha, she becomes pushed to the corner.
1. Prologue

**An idea I got from reading _Aragorn II Elessar's_ "_The Devil and the Arrow_" but it is not going to be considered canon to his trilogy but it is inspired by it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**New York**_

A homeless woman was asleep in an alley, using some newspapers as a blanket as a tall man with a bonnet and brown jacket passed by her. The man was holding in his hand a gun, looking around before the homeless woman snuck up on him from behind with a knife, pointing it at his hip.

"Natalia." The man glared.

"Always the same dance with us. You always fall for shadows." Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, quipped.

"And you always get too close to your targets." The man said, whirling around and knocking away her knife before slamming her to the ground. Natasha kicked the man back as he staggered and rolled away to recover her footing. The man dodged as Natasha threw a punch and kicked her in her abdomen. Natasha responded by slamming his ears as he was dazed as she kicked him in the crotch, while the man fell down as he laughed.

"Yuri." Natasha said.

"Cherna Vdova." Yuri said, laughing. "Still fighting dirty, when you're out of your league?"

"There are no rules in the real fight, just one. Win, whatever it takes." Natasha said as she picked Yuri up as they sat down.

"True." Yuri nodded as she handed him a black rose.

"Have you ever gotten something like this before?" Natasha asked.

"No. This rose has no meaning for me. For you, however…" Yuri trailed off. "It's the meaning that usually gets someone killed. Someone like you or me. You know how we used to work. They always spoke to us in cash and orders. Find words, facts, photographs, hardware, nothing else matters."

"You don't know anything about it?" Natasha asked.

"That's not who I am anymore. You know why." Yuri said as Natasha nodded. "And I've heard stories. You branded a traitor and helping take down Deathstroke. And you and Captain America and the Avengers, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and Kapiushon, who would've thought?"

"You know of him?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Anatoly can have a big mouth, when you get him drunk enough." Yuri said as Natasha chuckled. "Listen, I have no idea who sent you this but if I find out, I will tell you."

"Thanks." Natasha said before leaving as she answered her call. "I'm on my way, Matt. Just met an old friend, Rose, that's all." Then she realized she was being followed.

Natasha whirled around but then she was hit in the neck with a dart as she groaned and her vision blurred as she staggered.

"Natalia Romanova, please, stay down. You don't want to know where I got that rose or that ribbon." The man said.

Natasha realized that his voice was familiar. She attempted to punch the man but she was becoming slower because of the drug affecting her as the man slammed her to the ground and hit her in the chest, breaking her ribs as she spat out blood and found herself unable to move because of the drug. The man pulled out a knife and cut into her abdomen before pulling out of her abdomen some microchip. "I know you can hear me, Natalia. Forgive me for not giving you enough to ease the pain." Natasha panted out, getting paler from the blood loss. "But we both know that pain shall pass with time and I remember that you were stronger. Maybe you still are. Come find me… when you can."

The man dropped a red rose as Natasha's world faded into black.

* * *

_"Ma'am?"_

_"Careful, when you lift her."_

_"Ma'am, if you can hear me…"_

_"God, her pulse…"_

_"I see it…"_

_"She's lost too much blood, we need more!"_

_"What the hell did they give her?"_

_"I still have one more section to examine the damage."_

_"Whoever did this, was careful and precise, they knew what they were doing."_

* * *

_**Hospital, New York**_

"Matt, don't!" Oliver held Matt back as he was about to burst in.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked.

"We're not sure yet. Someone attacked her. That's all we know." Tony said. "Don't worry, Murdock, we're looking into it."

* * *

_**New York**_

Logan was following the scent as he found a red ribbon from where Natasha was attacked as he was scouring New York until the scent vanished before his phone rang as he answered.

"_Hello, Jimmy. Do you remember me?_"

"I may not remember everything but I remember you clearly." Logan growled. "And when I find you and those who helped you…"

"_Death is such a primitive concept. Besides, you would know that, considering that you have faced me, once or twice, if I recall. And besides, if I were you, I'd stay down like a good dog this time. Kill me, we'll keep playing anyway, although the results may be more… unpleasant._"

"Natasha will find you. She doesn't give up." Logan warned.

"_That's what I'm counting on. Give her the ribbon for me._" The man said.

"We're not playing your games this time." Logan growled.

"_Oh, Jimmy, the game has already begun. But you have no idea what we're playing yet. See you soon. And remember, whatever you do, I'm still one step ahead of you._"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Widow's bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Natasha gasped as she came to and felt sharp pain in her abdomen as she attempted to get up from the stretcher before she lifted her gown to see her bandaged abdomen.

"I'd be more careful, if I were in your place and was trying to escape." Oliver cautioned.

"I've been through worse than this, this is barely a flesh wound." Natasha said.

"Well, it's bad enough that you scared me, Matt, Steve and pretty much half of the Avengers to death." Oliver pointed out. "And I'm here as your… protective detail." He and Natasha chuckled. "I know how hilarious it is, so don't laugh or you'll split your stitches."

"Don't you have better things to do, like chasing creeps in alleys?" Natasha argued.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, besides, Sara, Roy and John can handle it without me." Oliver said as Logan entered, showing a red rose in a plastic bag.

"We went to see…"

"…where they attacked me." Natasha finished as she saw the rose.

"Is there something you're not telling anyone?" Logan inquired.

Natasha was silent as Oliver and Logan saw the look in her eyes, realizing what was she up to.

"You do realize that if you run, you're in a world of trouble." Oliver said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Natasha said as she got up and limped out, not that Oliver or Logan were trying to stop her, since they knew better than that.

As she was walking down the corridor, an agent approached her. "Agent Romanoff, you must return to your room and rest—"

Natasha slammed the agent's face to the wall, dazing him as she kept walking as another agent went around the corner and saw what happened.

"Agent down! I repeat, agent down! Asset is attempting to escape!"

Natasha went down the stairs as three more agents aimed their guns at her.

"Ma'am, put your hands up, so that we can see them. Cooperate or we will be forced to use deadly force." One of the agents said.

Natasha staggered on her feet, seemingly dazed. "Please, don't… I… I can barely stand… just… oh, God, don't… don't hurt me…"

"Ma'am, we need you to focus. Secure yourself and we'll return you to your room. Do it now or we'll shoot." The agent warned, slowly nearing her and in that moment, Natasha slammed his face against the stair railing, knocking him out and throwing him against the two agents as they fell down, incapacitated. Natasha stripped one of the agents of his clothes and left the hospital.

* * *

**_Starling City_**

"Tommy, it's me." Laurel said, talking on the phone. "About that lunch today, I think I'll be a little late, so I hope…"

Suddenly, there was a crack in the air and Laurel felt sharp pain in her hip as she fell down, bleeding out as the phone fell off her hand.

"_Laurel?_" Tommy called out.

* * *

_**Later, elsewhere**_

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice." General Thunderbolt Ross said. "I've come to address allegations of a security breach. Accusations brought to our attention by a source within the intelligence community and acting on that information, which we believe is sound, legitimate and too damning to ignore, we approved a preemptive strike, an extraction of sensitive material from the body of Natasha Romanova, also known as the Black Widow. What alarms me though, is that you all have allowed yourselves to let her take advantage of you, especially, since we have discovered evidence of espionage."

Oliver scoffed. "We've been down this road before."

"I'd be more concerned if Nat wasn't spying." Steve nodded.

"One of our operatives received a highly advanced piece of technology from the Black Widow. She had it within her body. A data storage device of a size of a pill, that can wirelessly upload and download vast amounts of information and she has used it to keep tabs on S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, everyone." Ross continued.

"Please, that is total bullshit." Clint sneered. Steve cleared his throat at hearing Clint swear. "Besides, she's been set up before. She's one of us. A loyal friend."

"And you're lying." Oliver added, glaring at Ross, knowing about him from Bruce. "Just like how you lied to your daughter about Banner."

"Can you honestly say that none of you have ever been… fooled by the Black Widow? Not even… the attorney from Hell's Kitchen?" Ross pointed out as Oliver, Steve and Clint looked shocked for a brief second, wondering how did Ross know about Matt. "Black Widow is a trained spy, capable of fooling any kind of lie detector. And can you honestly tell me that you can judge Natasha objectively, without your judgement clouded?"

"You're full of shit." Clint glared at Ross.

"Besides, we know what you did to hunt down the Hulk and how you lied to your own daughter. You think we'll take your word for it?" Steve said.

"Hulk was considered a threat to the United States that needed to be contained and he still might be. That hasn't changed." Ross argued. "And besides, Black Widow's loyalties have always been… on the scales. I recall you once tried to kill her, Barton."

"That has nothing to do with it." Clint growled.

"It has everything to do with it. Natasha Romanoff has always been and will always be someone, who will serve only herself." Ross said bluntly as Steve, Oliver and Clint glared at him. If looks could kill…

* * *

**_New York_**

Natasha had snuck into a safehouse as she was resting as she was drinking from a mug of tea as she turned on TV.

"_The FBI has released this photo today of Natasha Romanova, said to be wanted in terror investigations. The agency has offered a $1 million reward for any information that might lead to her capture. She is considered to be highly dangerous and the FBI cautions the citizens not to approach her. If you see this woman, immediately contact the authorities._"

Natasha glared as she turned off the TV. She was being framed and hunted, again. And once again, she'd clear her name and show them that she should not be messed with.

* * *

"What do you think?" Steve asked.

"It's all BS." Clint said.

"Same." Oliver nodded.

"And I know who did it." Logan added as he entered, showing a photo from World War II as Steve widened his eyes.

"John Steele…" Steve whispered.

"Who? He looks familiar." Oliver said.

"Who is Steele?" Matt asked as Steve sighed.

"He _was_ a… brother-in-arms, I guess." Steve wiped his face.

"Yeah, I remember him." Logan said. "I've spent some time trying to retrace my steps. Back then, there was something troubling about him. I think he was more unstable than Victor."

"Yeah, fighting was nearly all he remembered of his life before then." Steve said.

"I remember seeing him fight in the Civil War." Logan said.

"And he was in both World Wars as well. How he's been able to live that long and how or where he got his powers, are a mystery that is yet to be solved. But he was a super-soldier long before I started to wear stars and stripes." Steve summed up. "I've seen him in action only a few times but he was much stronger than me or any Mirakuru soldier. He didn't have my training but he didn't need it. It was like if he was some kind of a man of steel. Near damn indestructible."

"Bullets bounced off his skin like from a rock." Logan added. "Can't say I remember much about him but I recall I once stabbed him." He pulled out his claws. "Back then I still had bone claws, they broke like a twig, once they came into contact with his skin."

"No one knows how did the Germans catch him during the first war but what we do know is that they attempted to create their master race. One of them was Emil Erskine." Steve said.

"The one behind the Super Soldier serum." Oliver realized.

"And the other one was Daniel Burstein. The father of the man who made Luke Cage the man he is today." Logan added. "And no one has seen John Steele since 1943."

"Until today." Oliver said.

"Which brings us to the main question, Cap. Didn't John Steele use to be one of the good guys?" Logan trailed off. "Unless something happened to him, like with Victor."

"In that case, the next question is… why is he after Nat?" Matt added.

Then Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call. "Tommy?"

* * *

_**Starling General**_

"Who did this?" Oliver demanded as Laurel was unconscious in bed, resting, with bandaged abdomen.

"Whoever did this, wasn't trying to kill her." Tommy said as Oliver and Matt talked with him outside Laurel's room.

"So, why?" Matt trailed off. "Unless…"

"…Laurel was just a distraction." Oliver realized. "To divert our attention. Whoever did this, is very smart."

"Someone is gunning for Natasha. Framing her. No way she'd attack Laurel or anyone else." Matt said. "If Black Widow wanted someone dead or hurt them, she'd do it in person. Making her target know it was her. She's more direct."

"Then the question is, who is after her?" Oliver wondered.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

On a boat sailing across the sea, Natasha was in her quarters with Yuri, who was tending to her wounds.

"People say you spy on them. Sell information." Yuri said, changing her bandages.

"Thanks. You know it's a lie." Natasha said as she laid down on bed, resting.

"So, do you know who sent you the rose?" Yuri wondered.

"I have a pretty good idea." Natasha nodded. "He wants to see me vulnerable. He's playing with me. Trying to isolate me and unbalance me."

"Guess some things don't change." Yuri chuckled as Natasha did the same, closing her eyes. "What do you get out of this? Clearing your name? Leaving your friends and return to the old life of deals and shadows?"

"You know what I'm gonna do." Natasha pointed out.

"Yes. Personal now." Yuri nodded before Natasha's phone rang as she answered the call from the private number.

"_Did you like my gift, Natalia?_" The distorted voice asked.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"_You'll figure it out. Keep following the rose. After all, that's how I found your baby._" The voice said as Natasha's blood ran cold.

* * *

**It's not exactly what you think, since it's been established that Nat cannot have children. You'll see what happened.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Getting clues

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Sometime later, Natasha was in a TGV train, wearing a hat and a coat.

"You know, there are days, when I tell myself that I should just stop… stop with all the murder, lying, the dirty things for a cheap buck and practice law or become a florist or something. But where's the fun in that?" A Vietnamese woman teased as she sat across Natasha, wearing a green dress.

"Well, well, long time no see, Jade." Natasha teased. "Now, let's cut to the chase. Who hired you to shoot Laurel Lance?"

"You, last time I checked." Jade said.

"Except it wasn't. So, how about we talk about this… elsewhere?" Natasha challenged, not wanting to get innocents in the train get caught in the crossfire. "Who hired you? Be a nice girl and I might just give you an antidote."

"What antidote? There's no way I'd give you a chance to poison me." Jade sneered, about to reach for her knife, when suddenly, she found herself unable to move. "You are so full of…" She froze upon touching the knife in her jacket. "…crap."

Suddenly, Jade couldn't move a muscle as her breath was slowing down as Natasha discreetly showed a syringe in her hand.

"First comes paralysis. Then your heartbeat slows so much you won't be able to breathe. Oops. My guess is that you have… forty seconds. Now give me a name, Jade. Quickly." Natasha said.

"Your old friend. He said you'd… contact me." Jade said lowly, her eyes going red and filling with tears. "Now… who's… predictable… that you already got a message…"

"Yeah. I got the message." Natasha nodded.

"Now… give me—"

"You know, I lied, Jade. You're not going to suffocate. Not from the poison, anyway." Natasha smirked. "But because of the paralytic in your system, everyone here is going to believe that you are dead. Long enough for you to be buried. And I'll make sure it is a nice, deep, unmarked grave, where no one will ever come look for you.

You can scream all on the inside like you want. Fight to move. Pray. Now you're in my prison. Remember that, next time you go after my friends and anyone else I care about." Natasha picked a flash drive from Jade's pocket as Jade glared at her, while deep inside, Jade was screaming for help. "Killing is easy. Making someone suffer, it's an art."

Jade seethed, unable to move, rooted to the chair where she had been sitting.

"You'll be lucky, if it wears off before the train stops at its final destination." Natasha teased.

* * *

Natasha walked down the train station until someone dragged her into the janitor's room as the lights turned on, revealing himself to be Matt.

"How did you find me?" Natasha demanded.

"Oliver and Clint did." Matt said. "What's going on, Nat? And I know you've been set up."

"I'm not sure who or why yet but I'm getting close." Natasha said and Matt somehow found himself able to believe her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Matt asked. "Or Oliver?"

"Matt—"

"Look, I know you can handle yourself and I'm asking you as a friend, not as…"

"I know. I know." Natasha interrupted him. "Look, I appreciate that you're trying to help but this is my responsibility. Not yours. It's not that I don't want you to help but this is something I need to do alone." Natasha said as Matt considered before nodding as he sighed.

"Look, you know I don't like it… but I understand. But if you need something…"

Natasha kissed Matt fiercely before she left.

* * *

_**Slovakia**_

Natasha drove on a bike as she approached a cabin in the woods and entered it as Yuri and an elderly woman was playing with a young girl.

"Hello, Natalia." The elderly woman said as Natasha showed her the rose before saying something to the girl in Russian as she went upstairs.

"How has she been doing?" Natasha asked.

"No one has found her. She's been safe here." The woman said. "You grew up, devushka."

Natasha showed her the rose in her hand as the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Someone found it and is trying to ruin me and hurt my friends and I'm afraid he'll come after you." Natasha said.

"Using the dead against you?" The woman asked.

"Not just the dead." Natasha said as the woman glared.

"How shameful… and arrogant…" The woman hugged Natasha tightly. "You grew up so much, my little girl… you and Yelena…"

"I'm not like those scared little girls in Russia anymore." Natasha said.

* * *

Later, Natasha went out to see an elderly man with a beard.

"Well?" Anatoly Knyazev asked.

"Thank you for finding her." Natasha said.

"You're welcome. Any friend of Oliver's is a friend of mine. Besides, I know better than to turn against Cherna Vdova." Anatoly said as Natasha smirked, entering his car. "What do you plan to do?"

"Something very stupid." Natasha sighed. "In twelve hours, call Oliver."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

General Ross's phone rang as he answered it. "Yes? Hmmm. Interesting."

* * *

In an unknown location, Natasha was strapped to a chair, unable to move as General Ross and a man with long hair and unshaved short beard entered.

"Hello, Natasha."

"Hello, Ivanov." Natasha smirked.

* * *

**For those not in the known, the character is Anton Ivanov, in _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ he was one of the main villains of Season 4 and an old enemy of Coulson and long story short, he also used LMDs as his doubles. But this is my own spin on the character here.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Facedown

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"Tired of all these games?" Ivanov asked.

"Hardly, Anton. For the first time in a while, I can finally relax. Although, the restraints could be a little tighter." Natasha teased as Ivanov faced her.

"I downloaded the files I stole from you and spent quite an amount of time going through the secrets you have gathered throughout the years. I even found the file you kept on me. Sloppy. Very sloppy, Natasha. You didn't look very deep into me." Ivanov taunted.

"As if I'd waste my time on a loser like you. You're not worth it. And you still aren't. Let me guess? LMD? When will you start fighting your own fights? Instead you resolve to cheap tricks like robots, C-list assassins and dredging up long forgotten past. Either you're so scared of me that you're trying to rile me up or you're too weak to face me like a man." Natasha said, smirking.

"Nice try but you won't get me talking like the other idiots you have, when they got you." Ivanov smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ross asked as he entered.

"You wish." Natasha sneered.

"It would be quite embarrassing to discover that Ivanov's… tool has malfunctioned." Ross said, turning to the LMD.

"Good. I'd prefer dying from boredom than listening to your bullshit." Natasha said.

"That chip in your body contains enough classified information to put you away until you're a pathetic, ugly old crone. Not even your friends will miss you." Ross said. "As if they'd trust a double-faced…"

"Oh, please, you think that will scare me? I know you. You're just a pathetic old man, who wants to contain what he can't have. I know exactly who you are. And trust me, if I wanted to, I could eat you for a lunch. You're nothing but a pathetic sad old man, who even pushed away his own daughter." Natasha said as Ross glared.

"You filthy whore!" Ross smacked Natasha across her cheek as the chair fell down and shattered. In that moment, the lights went off and when they turned on, Natasha had freed herself from the chair and had Ross in chokehold.

"Ivanov! Don't just stand there!" Ross demanded.

"Save your breath. Ivanov is not going to waste a fight with me. If he was going to use a robot, I'd be dead already. He wants to do this face-to-face." Natasha said. "A real man against a real girl. Which means, he doesn't give a damn about if I'll snap your neck right here, right now."

"What do you want?" Ross demanded.

"The truth. You set me up. Wanted to make it look like I sold everyone out, so that Ivanov could get to me." Natasha said as she tightened her grip.

"Alright! Alright! It's true!" Ross choked out.

"Why?" Natasha demanded.

"Weapons. Advanced technology to catch the Hulk. Containing the Avengers. To control them. Look, not everyone in the world is happy to…"

"…see loose cannons like us and want to contain us, by any means necessary? I figured." Natasha smirked, showing in her hand a subdermal implant. "A gift from a friend of a friend. She's really good with computers. I've recorded the whole conversation."

Ross laughed. "It matters not. All the secrets we've extracted from you, have been spread to the wind. You can't…"

"I already stopped it." Natasha said, much to Ivanov's and Ross's shock. "What you spread was a computer virus. Another gift from my friend. Now she has access to every computer containing the data. And they are all going to implode. Including the one…"

* * *

_**Starling City**_

"OK. 3… 2… 1… showtime." Felicity smirked as she typed in the commands and clapped her hands. "Boom! Drop the mic!"

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

"…in your head." Natasha finished as Ivanov's LMD's head overloaded and fell down.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ivanov groaned as he held his head, getting a headache and bleeding from his nose.

"What do you want?" Ross demanded.

"For you to get what you deserve for hunting my friend." Natasha said as she knocked Ross out before she heard smashing and sounds of fighting as the Arrow and Daredevil and Captain America entered.

"Weren't you supposed to wait outside?" Natasha asked.

"We would but someone ran out of patience." Steve said.

"Never do that again." Matt said as he hugged Natasha.

* * *

Outside, Natasha was changing her clothes into her Black Widow suit and gearing up as she was sitting on a bike.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Finish it." Natasha said.

"Not without me." Matt said as Natasha was about to drive away.

"Matt, this is my responsibility, not yours." Natasha said. "It's not your burden to bear."

"You're right. I can't carry your burden… but I can carry you." Matt said as Natasha chuckled.

* * *

_**Ukraine**_

A doctor was patching up Ivanov's scar on his head before he gasped upon seeing Black Widow and Daredevil.

"Guards!" The doctor cried out.

"Don't bother, they've been taken out." Ivanov said as Natasha saw a brain in a vat as she glared.

"Cut the crap. Let's end this." Natasha sneered.

"Couldn't agree more." Ivanov smirked as he got up. Natasha dodged as Ivanov threw a punch and kicked him in the stomach, not that it fazed him as he laughed. "That tickled. You'll have to do better than—"

Natasha kicked him in the crotch and punched Ivanov in the face as Ivanov staggered.

"Was that better?" Natasha sneered as she slammed a vase at Ivanov's face. Ivanov glared as Natasha pulled out a garotte. Ivanov dodged before Natasha could grab him in chokehold and threw her away.

"Who do you think you are? Natasha Romanova. A little girl. More whore than a spy. You couldn't even keep a baby in your womb. You can't… beat—"

"I don't want to beat you. I just want to kill you!" Natasha snarled, tightening the garotte around Ivanov's neck but Ivanov rushed back, slamming Natasha to the wall as she loosened the grip. Ivanov grabbed Natasha and threw her against a bookcase as it fell on her and she was dazed. Before Ivanov could finish her off, a billy club hit him in the face.

"Back off!" Daredevil snarled.

Ivanov roared, rushing at Daredevil. Daredevil grabbed Ivanov by his shoulders as Daredevil laid down and used his legs to throw Ivanov away.

"You OK?" Daredevil asked, helping Natasha get up, as she nodded.

"Let's kick his ass." Natasha said.

Ivanov blocked as Daredevil threw a punch and Natasha attempted to kick him in the face. Ivanov dodged as Natasha tried to kick him again before Daredevil landed a right hook at his face, making Ivanov stagger.

Daredevil kicked Ivanov in the legs but Ivanov quickly regained his footing as he dodged Natasha's punch, grabbing her arm and kicking Daredevil back before Ivanov threw Natasha at Daredevil, throwing them both down.

As Ivanov grabbed Natasha by her throat, she choked before she gouged him in the eyes as Ivanov screamed, blood oozing from his eyeholes as he screamed in pain. Daredevil sent a powerful kick into Ivanov's chest, knocking him down as he was on his knees and felt a gun barrel to his temple as Natasha considered killing him.

"Do it." Ivanov said. "Do it!"

"How do I know you're you and not another robot?" Natasha pointed out.

"I know you want to shoot me." Ivanov seethed.

"No. You want her to kill you." Matt realized as he heard Ivanov's heartbeat. "He's real."

"You're dying." Natasha realized as she glanced at the table. "The medication on your desk."

"Dying… decaying… whatever word suits it. I won't go out weak." Ivanov sneered.

"No. You are weak. On your knees. You're exactly where you deserve. If I kill you, you'll find a new body. I'll do something much better." Natasha said as she sat down at the computer. "Everybody dies one day."

"Then why wait? Come on! Kill me!" Ivanov said.

"No. I want to kill you but I won't give you the satisfaction." Natasha typed in some commands.

"What are you doing?" Ivanov demanded as he felt his mind was being… different.

"Goodbye, Ivanov. In few seconds you're about to lose your memories… your thoughts… your tech… no LMDs for you this time." Natasha said as Ivanov gasped.

"No… no…" Ivanov whispered as his memories were fading away.

* * *

_**Russia**_

Steve, Logan and Oliver were in Russia as they faced John Steele on a heliport.

"Wasn't that hard to find you." Steve said.

"I figured you'd come looking for me." Steele said.

"Why come after Nat? Why target us? You used to be one of us." Steve asked.

"Things change, Stevie." Steele said. "Besides, there are some people who want to take you out."

"Who?"

"Someone who are just getting started." Steele said.

"John, don't do this." Steve pleaded.

"It's too late to turn back. The wheels have been set into motion." Steele said.

"Why are you doing this?" Logan asked.

"If you want to know the truth, Jimmy, there's one way to find out." Steele said.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Oliver said, firing an arrow that bounced off Steele's skin. Oliver fired another arrow that Steele caught but it exploded a moment later as Steele was blinded. In that moment, Oliver, Logan and Steve rushed at Steele.

Steve kneed Steele in the face and slapped his ears as Steele was dazed. Steve landed a right hook at Steele's face but Steele used his fists as hammers, slamming them to the ground as Steve rolled away.

Oliver hit Steele in the face with his bow, while Logan kicked him in the stomach as Steele staggered. Logan scratched Steele across his face with his claws as Steele's wounds healed fast. Steele grabbed Logan's arm and blocked Oliver's strike and threw them both down.

Steve jumped, trying to kick Steele in the face but Steele blocked. Steele blocked Steve's blows before knocking him down with a punch to his chest as Steve slid down the ground.

Logan lunged at Steele with a roar, burying his claws deep into Steele's chest. Before Logan could land another blow, Steele used his hand as Logan buried his claws into his hand. Steele threw Logan away and in that moment, Oliver and Steve jumped at Steele, both men sending a powerful kick to his chest as Steele staggered back and was falling over the edge of the rooftop.

"Always trying to be a hero, do you?" Steele challenged.

"You used to be one too. What the hell happened to you, John?" Steve demanded as Steele seemed conflicted. "We used to be friends. You used to be among the good guys."

"Not anymore." Steele fell down as Steve gasped. Steve then jumped down, looking for him and seeing him unconscious.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Ross was later arrested for espionage and conspiracy and framing up and Natasha's name was cleared and she was exonerated and Ivanov was also arrested, although it then turned out that he was suffering from a heavy case of amnesia.

* * *

"You didn't have to help me. But… thanks anyway." Natasha said, thanking Steve, Logan, Oliver and Matt.

"That's what friends are for." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Slovakia_**

"Who are they?" Matt asked as Natasha showed him the cabin where she had visited the elderly woman and the child as she took a breath.

"Back when I still worked for KGB, I was supposed to kill a Russian oligarch and leave no witnesses. He had a nanny there and a baby daughter. Her mother had died already, so I left her with a woman, who helped raise me, when I was young." Natasha said. "And it makes me wonder… I can't have children, Matt. Look, I love you but family… something like that is not in my cards."

"We'll figure it out." Matt promised.

* * *

Back in the hotel, they were considering and reminiscing about their relationship but neither of them knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, Matt and Natasha started to kiss, stripping each other of their clothes as they entered the shower and started to make out.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

General Glenn Talbot and A.R.G.U.S. director Lyla Michaels approached Ross as Ross started to explain himself.

"Look, it was all coerced confession and I'd never try to sell us out like that—"

"Save it for your trial at the defense committee." Talbot said as Lyla cuffed Ross.

* * *

_**Triskelion**_

"Turn off the cameras, Nick. It's just some old friends catching up." Steve said as he and Logan entered Steele's cell as Steele was shackled to the wall with adamantium shackles.

"I've been wondering when would you show up." Steele smirked.

"You healed fast. Like I remember." Steve said.

"What happened to you, John? You used to be one of the good guys." Logan demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." Steele took a breath.

"Then tell us. You disappeared, when we took out the Hydra base in Prussia back in 1943." Steve said. "I remember we got separated and then a bit later, the base was turned into ruins."

Steele closed his eyes as he sighed.

"John, we want to help you but you need to tell us." Logan said, knowing that Steele was reliving the pain.

"While you were destroying Hydra's research on the Super Soldier…"

* * *

_**1943, Prussia**_

_John Steele was in the catacombs of the fortress as he saw a man with light hair and wearing a suit and a group of men with masks and holding rifles in the circle. The man cut himself in his hand, saying an incantation as blood poured onto some idol and he was intoxicated with power as he touched the chest of one of his men as his skin turned botchy grey before the henchman fell down with glassy look._

_Steele jumped down from above, firing at them, not even thinking as he was shooting down the men before the man in a suit waved his hand and Steele was sent flying against a wall, knocked out._

_"So nice to see you after all these years, John. I was wondering when would you arrive." The man smiled. "Burn it all to the ground. Leave no trace of the ritual."_

* * *

_Present_

"I had to fight my way out and had my hands full. Then the castle was crumbling down and I had to get out of there. I searched the rubble for hours but you were gone." Steve said.

"There would've been no point in searching for them. I was long gone." Steele sighed. "But… I'm me now, I guess. I don't know how but… I guess I was manipulated by them. But I'm back to myself."

"And is it good or bad?" Steve asked, remembering how unhinged Steele was.

"A bit of both, frankly." Steele said.

"Who was behind all this?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure you can stop them, Steve. They've got more power buried deep in the dark than you can know. Half my life I was running for them, another half I worked for them." Steele said, frightened.

"So, you'd rather rot away in a cell or do you want to make those, who stole the half of your life, pay?" Steve said as Steele considered.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

A man dropped down, dead, with pale skin as the man with light hair readjusted his suit.

"Should I clean up this mess, Mr. Darhk?" The associate asked.

"Yes. And well… they've won this game… but we'll play another game soon enough." Damien Darhk said.

* * *

**That's right, Damien Darhk was behind this.**

**I am considering writing another story but who knows if or when will I get to it.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
